Alpha
by Fave101
Summary: Jack Frost. Fun, giggly, happy, irresponsible, but what if that was all wrong? What if he was a prince of Asgard? Pack leader? A father? An assassin? What the Guardians don't know can't hurt them, right? Werewolf!Jack, Father!Jack, Assassin!Jack
1. Chapter 1

Alpha  
**  
AN: My 3rd fan-fiction in the Avengers, Rise of the Guardians crossover category, but this one has elements form Assassins Creed (weapons, armor) and Nightshade (werewolf). I've actually planed this one! Now I've just got to write it. I can finally describe things with color.**

Sorry for spelling or grammar errors. I know I will make a lot of them.

1

Jack yawned and opened his eyes. It was time to get up, but he didn't want to. Amelia, his daughter kept him up most the night. She had been whimpering and whining in her sleep. Jack had to wake her more than once for the nightmares to stop. Now she was sleeping peacefully under his chin.

Jack lifted his head and licked her forehead. Amelia's bright blue eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple times then yawned.

"Time to get up." Jack whispered gently trying not to wake the other wolves. She nodded and stood up, a little wobbly on her paws. Jack stood and stretched. "Go sleep with the other pups."

"No, I want to go with you." She whined. Amelia looked up at her father giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Jack smiled. "They don't work on me, only your uncles and grandparents. Come on your still half asleep. You won't know I'm gone." He grabbed her by the scruff and carried her over to another wolf with pups around her age. She curled up and went back to asleep.

The pack they where currently staying with was one of the biggest, just over 20 wolves. Each with a touch of winter's magic in their blood. Jack and Amelia where the only two real winter spirits. They can shift from wolf to human and back again whenever they wanted. The winter pack wolves where born wolves and stay wolves, never changing.

Before Jack was asked to take over the packs by Manny and Mother Nature they were constantly fighting causing super storms. The previous head winter spirit had no interest or connection with the packs. He had let them fight and kill each other almost causing another ice age.

Jack walked out of the den and looked around at the snowy landscape. Today there was a Guardian meeting and the pole wasn't too far away. Jack decided it was a good idea to run there. As soon as he stood to leave the morning patrol was just coming in. The pair nodded respectively and padded into the cave.

The white wolf took off running to the cost, paws kicking up snow. He was very fast for a wolf thanks to his small size. His pure white coat helped to camouflage him in the snow he lived in. Through his training as an assassin both on Asgard and on Earth made him one of the most deadly people alive. Jack's over protective older brothers where very skilled with their powers. Jack hadn't seen either in 30 years. Amelia has been bugging him to visit her uncles and grandparents, but Jack is busy leading the winter packs and keeping up with the Guardians expectations. North decided it would be a great idea to meet almost every week to get to know Jack.

Once Jack reached the coast he shifted back to human form. Each time he shifts complex magic is used. Technically Jack is both human and wolf at the same time and can move between the two forms freely. If one form is occupied the other is still there, just invisible. Jack's wolf instincts can take over when human if angered or threatened.

Jack stood looking over the ocean. He flicked his wrist making sure his hidden blade was working properly. It flicked easily in and out without any difficulty. Jack reached behind his hood where he kept a set of 5 throwing knifes. He never went anywhere without them; even a Guardian meeting. The rest of his weapons where in his room at North's. Jolly old Saint Nick had insisted that Jack needed a room at the pole and it seemed like a good place to hide his weapons away from Amelia. She might be old enough to know better, but Jack still worried that something, even an accident could happen.

He unclipped his staff from the small silver band around his neck. Years after Odin gave him the shepherds crook, Jack discovered he could shrink it down to a smaller size and use other weapons, but still have control over his powers as long as the staff was touching his skin.

The Guardians where so used to Jack having it full size that if he showed up without his staff they would make a big deal about it. Jack flew on the wind over the ocean and was soon over polar ice. The North Pole pack was running under him. Jack waved to them and the wolves howled back.

Jack landed on a windowsill and pushed the glass open. He floated down where North and Bunny where waiting beside the globe. The winter spirit landed on the wooden railing.

"Oi Frostbite, what's with the blizzard in Calgary?" Bunny asked sticking his nose in the air. Jack rolled his eyes. Bunny has been getting on his nerves lately. He turned to North.

"Where are Tooth and Sandy?" Jack asked with a yawn. He needs to get more sleep.

"Just finishing their jobs. They're about 5 minutes away." North said. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Jack shook his head. "Not a very fun night."

"Why didn't you use your room?" North asked.

"I was busy." Jack lied.

"With what?" Bunny asked. Jack hated when Bunny stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

"Seasonal business." Jack snapped. He was cranky and Bunny wasn't helping.

A smoky grey furred yeti walked up to North with a green wooden airplane in its paws. North picked it up and inspected it carefully. Then gave it back. "Good build, but paint it red." North said. The yeti groaned and nodded. Jack laughed.

Christmas had just ended and the yetis where already busy building next year's toys. The workshop was busiest Jack had ever seen. Yetis were moving packages and trying to find tools in the mess. Jack sighed and laid back on the railing blocking out the noise.

"Don't sleep Frost. They will be here soon." Bunny hissed. Jack closed his eyes anyway. He tuned into the pack alphas hive mind. It was like a radio for all the alphas to plan the winter without causing too much damage at once or needing a messenger. Only the leading alphas of each pack could use the hive mind. Jack listened for any tension among the packs, but there was none. A few of the North American alphas were planning a storm close to the Canadian border and another smaller storm in northern Ontario.

Sandy and Tooth flew in seconds later and North started the meeting. Jack sat up straight on the railing. He didn't have much input other than nodding once and awhile. He usually spaced out, like he was doing now. Seasonal spirits are not allowed to tell non-seasonals about weather patterns and the animals. No one, but the seasonal knew about the animals. Winter had wolves, spring had chickens, summer had snakes and fall had horses. Spring, summer and fall all more than two human spirits and less animals than winter. While winter had two human spirits and a lot more wolves.

"Jack?" Tooth asked fluttering over. She put a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Jack blinked groggily. 'Did I fall asleep?' He thought.

"I told you he wasn't listening." Bunny hissed. "You're so irresponsible."

"Sure Bunny, where ever." Jack said. "I'm not in the mood today." He grabbed his staff and hopped off the railing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bunny growled stepping towards Jack.

"None of your business." Jack said calmly. He needed to keep a level head and not let his anger and annoyance get the better of him. Jack could already feel his teeth sharpening. Most people knew to never look a wolf in the eye, but Bunny didn't seem to be one of them.

"No, Bunny. It's not." Jack growled turning away. "You know the season rules."

"Rules? Since when did you follow rules?!" Bunny laughed mockingly. Jack turned to face him. "You don't care about anyone, but yourself! You're a winter. All you do is hurt and kill people."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "It's part of the job." He hissed between sharp teeth.

"You're no Guardian. You're a cold hearted killer." Bunny yelled. Jack growled. He took a step back readying to shift and attack, but stopped. Jack needed to get away before he hurt someone. He jumped out the closest window. The wind lowered him down and as soon as his feet hit the ground he shifted. The wind blew snow up around the running white wolf, camouflaging him and covering his tracks. Jack ran until he reached the ocean. Then shifted back to human and flew over and landed on the coast Jack shifted back to wolf form and ran for the pack Amelia was with.

The winter spirit decided he needs time away from everything. Amelia had been bugging him to visit Asgard and it seemed like a good place to level his head and cool off.

Jack slowed his pace as he approached pack territory. A hunting party was just leaving and they asked Jack to join them. He politely said "no." And padded into the den. Amelia was wrestling with the other pups. She heard his approach and ran over.

"Daddy!" She barked happily, jumping up and nipping at Jacks ears.

Jack smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Where?" She asked tilting her head.

"To Asgard!" He yelled excitedly. Amelia's eyes widened. Her tongue lulled out in a wolfy grin. "We have to get outside of pack territory before we can call for Heimdall."

Amelia nodded and waited outside while Jack thanked the packs alpha. He walked out of the den and into the forest. Amelia followed close behind; dark brown fur shining almost red in the sunlight. She started to nip at his heals. "Hurry up!" She groaned. Jack smirked and slowed. "Come on, come on, come on!" Jack stopped and sat down. "Daddy!" She whined.

"Okay. We are far enough away now." He said. Jack lifted his head and howled. Amelia joined him. When he reopened his eyes Heimdall stood in front of him.

"Welcome back Jokul, Amelia." He said. Jack smiled. 'It's great to be home.' He thought. Footsteps came towards him. Jack looked to the sound, Thor, Loki and four other people he didn't recognized walked towards him. As soon as Thor caught sight of Jack he ran for him. Jack huffed. Every time he came home Thor chased him around until he got a hug. 'Might as well get it over now.'

"Jokul!" Thor yelled happily. He picked up the annoyed wolf. Thor squeezed him tight. Then set him back down next to his daughter. "You brought Amelia too!"

"Since when did Thor get a dog?" A man with a glowing blue circle in his chest asked.

Amelia growled angrily. "We are not pets or dogs!"

To everyone, but Jack and Amelia it sounded like a series of barks and growls.

"I wouldn't say that." Loki mumbled.

"Oh and why not?" The man asked.

"That 'dog' is our brother." Thor said. "And the smaller one is our niece."

"It is not." The man said. Jack and Amelia shifted and crossed their arms at the same time. "Holly crap! You're werewolves?!"

**AN: Any questions? Just ask! This might be confusing, but if you have read Nightshade by Andrea Creamer than the wolf part would hopefully make more sense. This fic will be on Fanfiction, Wattpad, Deviantart and AO3. Same username!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for all the comments, follows and favorites. You guys are awesome! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! **

"Holly crap! You're a werewolf?!"

"Pretty much, yes. We are werewolves." Jack said shrugging. "Who are you?"

Thor cleared his throat. "Jokul these are the Avengers. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Gesturing to each person.

"Hello." They said all at the same time.

"Wait, they can see you?" Loki asked. The Avengers all nodded confused.

"Why couldn't we see him?" Banner asked.

"On earth the only people who can see me believe in 'Jack Frost' or 'Jokul Frosti,' but on Asgard everyone can, even if they are from earth and don't believe." Jack explained. Amelia yawned and tugged on his sweaters sleeve. Jack reached down and picked her up cradling her in his arms. Her brown hair fell over her face. Jack gently swept her hair behind her ear. She was small for her age and sometimes acted older or younger than she really was. Amelia was playing with the zipper on her bomber jacket made from Jack's old cloak. She swung her feet around making clumps of packing snow fall from the ankles of her black jeans.

"Let's go to the garden." Thor said. The god of thunder knew it was his niece's favorite place.

As soon as they started to walk Jack and Loki drifted to the back of the pack and ended up side by side. Up ahead Thor, Tony and Bruce where in a deep conversation about medicines that quickly moved to weapons.

"Bad day at the office?" Loki asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I decided that I needed a vacation."

Loki laughed. "When do you ever take a vacation? You're always up to something."

"True, I can't stay put for long." Jack smiled mischievously. "I really need to practice my archery skills."

"Archery?" Barton asked looking back as they walked. Jack nodded. "Archery is my specialty."

"I'm not very good, especially when I'm out of practice." Jack said modestly. "I don't have my bow either."

"Not good?" Loki laughed and rolled his eyes. "I bet you're better than Hawkeye!"

"Yeah right." Steve said. "Even Olympic archers aren't better than him!"

"Than it's settled." Thor said stopping the group.

"What's settled?" Natasha asked.

"Jokul and Clint are going to have a shoot off to settle who's the better archer!" Thor chuckled. He made it sound like it was obvious.

Jack shrugged. "Why not?"

"Fine with me." Clint said crossing his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Brake ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: With Guardians after Jack left.

"Bunny!" Tooth hissed after Jack disappeared out the window. "How could you say that!"

Sandy angrily floated over shaking his small fist at Bunny.

"What?" Bunny said putting his paws up in front of him. "He deserved it!"

"No Bunny. He did not." Tooth growled. "Jack is only a child compared to us!"

"Tooth is right, Jack did nothing wrong." North said crossing his arms with his 'naughty' and 'nice' tattoos showing. Bunny never thought about Frostbite as a kid before, but the more he thought about it the more guilty he felt. The Easter spirit had only yelled at Jack for falling asleep. Then his pent up anger got the better of him.

"Your right." Bunny mumbled. "I got to go apologize."

Before any of the other Guardians could say anything Bunny hopped down a tunnel and was gone. He reappeared under the window Jack had jumped out of and sniffed around. Even if Jack had flown away his scent would have fallen to the ground for Bunny to pick up.

The Guardian of hope sniffed around easily finding the scent trail. He frowned. It was odd that Jacks scent was so close to the ground and very strong, signaling that Jack walked, not flown away, although there were no prints. He followed the scent through the frozen tundra. Bunny stopped and looked around. He felt like someone was watching him. One thing stood out among the endless snow, the form of a grey wolf on top of one of the snowy ice cliffs. Its sharp eyes watching him like a hawk. Bunny shivered. He hated wolves or any kind of meat eater. Bunny shook his head and kept following the scent trail to the ocean.

Waves crashed against the shore. Bunny sighed. He can't track in water. The Guardian of hope could only hope to pick up Frostbites scent on the other side of the ocean. He opened a tunnel and quickly hopped down it.

Bunny looked around for any sign of the winter spirit, but found nothing but wolf prints and Jack's scent. He scowled at the prints and how Frost's scent followed them. The trail wove through the forest and into a cave. Bunny slowed as he approached the cave. The scent of wolf was everywhere, but the pack seemed out hunting or something at the moment. The 6 foot rabbit knew next to nothing about wolf behavior. Bunny became curious and entered the cave. Jack's scent with another more human scent where present along with the wolves. 'Was Jack literally raised by wolves?' He thought. The other scent could have been another winter spirit, but Bunny didn't know of any other winters other than Jack Frost. Bunny shook his head and followed the scents back out into the forest. He didn't want to be there if the pack came back.

The Easter spirit followed the scent. Everywhere Jack's scent and the mystery went so did the wolf prints. There were two sets, on bigger, but not a full sized wolf and the other much smaller. Most likely a teen and a puppy. It was odd there was no scent of wolf around the prints. Bunny stopped suddenly. The trail had ended abruptly. The guardians of hope sniffed around trying to find the continuation of the trail, but found nothing. It was almost if he pair had teleported away leaving no trace behind. Bunny groaned. How would he find Jack now? The guilt was growing and he hated it.

Bunny tapped his foot opening a tunnel were he guessed North and the other Guardians would be overlooking the workshop and globe. As soon as he heard the angry shouts, he knew he had guessed correctly.

North flew out of the tunnel and landed on his back in the snow. Sandy and Tooth following close behind. "Bunny! What was that for?!"

"Sorry mate, but it was the fastest way to get your attention." Bunny said helping his friend up.

"Did you find Jack?" Tooth asked.

Bunny shook his end. "No, but the tail ended there." He said pointing at the spot. "He had someone else with him."

Bunny didn't mention the wolf prints or scent because they didn't seem important.

"How could the trail just end like that?" North asked. Bunny shook his head. "Did you recognize the other sent?"

"I don't know who it is, but they smell an awful lot like Jack." Bunny said scratching his ear with his back foot. Sandy created pictures of snowflake and an ugly horse. "No Pitch wasn't here."

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked. Bunny nodded.

"Something might have happened to him." North said. "Let's split up and look for him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on that kid won't beat the world's best archer!" Tony complained. Amelia giggled.

"I'm not a kid; I'm much older than you." Jack said.

"Oh I believe you. Thor's like what? 1000? But you look a kid. So I can call you one." Tony smirked. Jack rolled his eyes.

Amelia continued to giggle. "Oh you think that's funny do ya?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Want down?" Jack asked. She nodded. He gently set her on the ground.

"Ready?" Hawkeye asked. Jack nodded.

"Go sit with your uncles." Jack pointed to where Thor, Loki and the Avengers were sitting. Steve and Tony had a bet against Thor and Loki for who would win.

Jack walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a bow and sheath of arrows and walked back over to Clint.

Their target was set up with an arrow already in the middle. Whoever split it first wins.

Hawkeye looked confident as he stepped up to the mark. He loaded the bow and took aim. There was no wind to hinder him. Moments later he fired. The arrow stuck into the board millimeters away from its target. Hawkeye grumbled and Jack smirked.

The winter spirit pulled an arrow from the sheath and loaded his bow and quickly took aim. He took a deep breath fired. The arrow slammed into the target splitting the arrow perfectly in half. Jack turned to Hawkeye whose mouth was hanging open.

"I bet you couldn't do that twice!" Tony yelled. Amelia giggled at the man's sudden outburst.

"Geeze Tony, act your age not your shoe size." Loki said. "Amelia acts older than you and she's only 10 in human years!"

"You want me to split the arrow that split the arrow?" Jack asked. Tony nodded and Jack reloaded. He aimed and fire without hesitation and split the arrow again. Clint just shook his head.

"What are you, the god of archery?" Clint asked putting his bow away.

"Nope, I'm the god of winter." Jack replied.

"Do you remember the time Asgard almost ran out of arrows? Jokul split them all!" Thor asked.

Loki nodded and laughed. "And only because he was board!" He said remembering the young boy hitting the target over and over and over again, splitting each arrow with ease.

Amelia got up and ran to her father. "Something's not right." She frowned.

"What's not right?" Banner asked,

"The packs, something is wrong with the packs." Jack said in a hurry. "I got to go. Amelia you stay here and play dress up with Thor and Loki."

Amelia nodded and laughed tugging on Loki's hair. Thor and Loki groaned.

**AN: Any questions? Just ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

3  
**  
AN: Not much to say, but you guys are amazing! Oh and I remembered my Howrse password! If you have howrse feel free to PM me. My username is kianaleader.**

"Thanks Heimdall!" Jack called as he jumped into the bifrost. He was blinded by the bright lights and when his vision cleared Jack was standing on his frozen pond. The assassin cursed as he spotted golden sand out of the corner of his eye. Jack dived into the trees and hid behind one, shrinking his staff at the same time.

The Sandman flew over head spreading dreams and searching for the white haired boy with sharp golden eyes. Jack didn't dare move or make a sound. Sandy stayed for a while before moving on to the north. Jack sighed in relief. He didn't want to be found just yet. He had work to be done and he didn't want the Guardians to mess him up. If Sandy was looking; so would the others. The assassin would have to be careful.

Jack turned, shifted and padded into the forest towards the Burgess Packs den. Their Alpha, Sicarius was the first to alert him to the danger and the other alphas quickly followed. The white wolf arrived outside of the den. It was perfect for a pack to live in, small tunnel entrance not big enough for a adult human to fit through that opened up into a huge cave which had a small stream running through it. The stream never froze, ever not even in the dead of winter.

The white wolf squeezed through the tunnel into the main cavern to find the pack gathered in a circle waiting for him. "Hello Sicarius." Jack said sitting in the spot the wolves left across from the alpha.

"Jack." The golden wolf dipped his head. "The hunting parties and patrols have been seeing shadows of horses for some time, but today they saw a nightmare horse. It attacked us; luckily no one was hurt too badly."

"Keep the pack inside. Don't go out unless you need to and always take someone with you. Never go out alone." Jack said sternly. He looked around the circle of wolves to make sure they understood. A young pup poked Sicarius's shoulder with his nose.

"Daddy? Who's that?" The green eyed pup whispered looking at Jack.

Sicarius looked down at the cream colored pup. "That's my boss."

"But you're the alpha!"

"Yes, but that's the alphas, alpha." Sicarius laughed as the pup stared up at him with wide green eyes.

"We'll I better go. I got glaciers to move and packs to run." Jack said. He turned and walked out the exit tunnel back into the forest. The white wolf decided to sneak into the pole to get the rest of his weapons. If Pitch was really back and all the packs seeing nightmare horses weren't just a coincident, he would need his weapons to keep the packs and children safe.

-Time skip! -

Jack lied down in the pure white snow. His fur camouflaging perfectly; only his blue eyes and black nose there visible. The assassin was on a cliff overlooking the pole. Below yetis patrolled around the base and on the ice paths surrounding the pole. The windows were locked tight with alarms, all except one. The skylight Jack always flew through.

The winter spirit found it a long time ago when he stole a toy for Amelia and North never noticed the week point. There were other reasons why he was on the naughtily list.

Jack shifted and flew straight up into the thick snow clouds surrounding the pole. He decided to keep his staff in its charm form to keep it from hindering him. Jack pulled his hood up hiding his face in shadow. It wouldn't matter if someone saw him with his hood up, they would know who it was, but it was better than his white hair in the shadows when he was hiding.

As soon as he was over the skylight he dropped down and swung the window open and silently hopped into the rafters. The assassin didn't have to worry about shadows since it was night and he was above the light fixtures.

The hooded teen crept through the rafters not making a sound. He peaked over the beam hearing a commotion below.

A giant 6 foot rabbit hopped through the door and ran straight over to the fire place to warm his feet. Jack rolled his eyes and kept jumping through the rafters to his room on the north side of the pole.

The rafters weren't hard to climb through the problem was leaving a scent. There was no way to avoid it. The assassin didn't want to leave and obvious traces behind.

The spirit of winter finally reached his room and gently pushed the door open before creeping in.

-

AN: With avengers and Amelia.

"Wear this one!" Amelia giggled as she pick out a light pink dress for Thor to wear. The dress was a frilly ball gown with poofy shoulder ruffles the size of soccer balls. It was a miracle that Amelia could find a dress big enough to fit Thor. Tony laughed as Thor took the dress from his niece.

"What? Tough guys wear pink." Thor said as he walked to the change rooms.

"Oh so manly!" Tony laughed. Thor smirked as Amelia walked up to Tony. She smiled sweetly and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Tony smiled softly falling into her trap.

"Mr. Tony?" She asked. Blue eyes wide and innocent. "Would you wear this? Please?"

"Sure sweetheart." He said gently taking the knee length golden dress from her and following Thor to the dressing rooms.

"How did you do that?" Natasha asked in amazement watching the billionaire playboy follow Thor with his dress. It was almost like the man was hypnotized.

"Puppy eyes." She answered. "They work on everyone, except dad."

"Even Odin?" Banner asked. Amelia nodded. "I wonder if they would work on Fury?"

"Definitely." Loki said.

Thor came prancing out of the change room and started skipping around.

"Someone bring out the fairy wings!" Clint laughed. Tony shyly followed. Amelia laughed watching the grown skipping around in dresses. They were lucky she didn't make them wear high heels.

-

Jack walked straight over to his dresser witch held nothing but a few hoodies and a pair of skater shoes he never wore. Then there was the hidden compartment; it was hidden with an illusion that Loki helped him cast. Inside were all his weapons. He grabbed the hidden handled and pulled it open. Jack pulled out his robes and places them on the floor in such a way they could be folded into a bundle. The he grabbed his second hidden blade and throwing knifes and placed them carefully together. Next he grabbed his dagger, two cutlasses and bow and sheath of arrows. Last but not least his pair of worn leather knee high boots. They were the only pair of shoes he would wear without a fight.

Each blade was one of a kind; with frost etched into the metal by his best friend and mentor, Ratonhnhaké:ton or better known a Conner. The master assassin taught him all about the people of earth and in return Jack helped him with missions and still followed the creed. Jack still helped out the modern day assassins and had been offered the position of mentor more than once.

The winter god was surprised when Conner approached him all those years ago. The native explained that he believed in Gohone, the spirit of winter in his tribe's mythology.

The assassins head snapped up as he heard footsteps barreling towards him. He didn't stick around long enough to see who it was. The winter god jumped out the window, not even pausing to close it.

-

"Jack?" Bunny mumbled interrupting North. The Christmas spirit raised an eyebrow at the rabbit tasting the air. In a flash Bunny was gone running down the hall. He slammed Jack's bedroom door open. Something blue dived out the window. The guardian of hope ran over. Jack was falling. The boy had something in his hands that wasn't his staff. Bunny panicked. He thought Frostbite couldn't fly without it.

Bunny hopped down a tunnel and appeared under where Jack would land. The rabbit looked up, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Bunny spun around confused. He caught another flash of blue and chased after it. Snow blocked his vision.

"Frost!" Bunny yelled over the wind. He ran towards where he last saw Jack.

-

"Crap." Jack spat. Bunny was following him. The wind kicked snow up covering him as he shifted. The wolf picked up his weapons bundle and ran.

-

The guardian of hope spotted a silhouette among the snow. He pushed through the howling wind. The wind lessened and Bunny could just make out a wolf. He strained to see the pure white animal in the snow. The guardian didn't know why, but he followed the predator.

Another gust of wind blew snow into his face, he blink and the wolf was gone. "Was that?" Bunny shook his head. "No..." He trudged through the snow back to the pole.

**AN: This took FOREVER to type! And I have a lot of bad excuses- Minecraft, inception, the avengers, learning to drive, bolt, cars, R.E.D. French exams and a lot of culminating projects. Ugh. The chapters will take longer to come out now, but in the summer they will come out sooner, hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

**AN: Sorry guys I had exams! Gods I hate those things. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

Oh one more thing *= Frost giant

Jack skidded to a stop, nails scraping on the golden floor of the bifrost dome.

"Cutting it a little close?" Heimdall asked. Jack nodded and shook his fur, snow fell from it. "You should see what your daughter got your brothers and the avengers to wear."

"I think I will." He said as he shifted. The assassin picked up his weapons and strolled out of the dome towards the castle. Jack easily found his daughter and friends from the hoots of laughter coming from the main throne room. He walked in to find his mother, Amelia and Natasha rolling on the floor laughing while Odin, his brothers and the avengers skipped around in dresses. Each dress fit the wearer's personality in some way, except for Thor. Jack crept closer to where the girls were and poked Amelia.

"Daddy!" She jumped up and pointed at the men. "Do you have a camera?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry honey, I still haven't managed to get one."

"Jokul, your daughter is evil!" Odin said giving him an annoyed stare.

"Sorry dad, but she is your granddaughter." Jack laughed.

"Mmm Odin you look ravishing." Frigga laughed.

"Thanks." Odin snapped.

"Okay boys, back to work!" Natasha said clapping her hands together.

"Work?" Frigga asked.

"Just an expression." She said. "I think everyone was tired of seeing men in dresses."

"I agree." Jack said. The men walked off into the dressing rooms. "Where did you get all those dresses? And more importantly, where did you get one to fit Thor?"

"It's magic!" Amelia rolled her eyes like it was obvious. The men walked out of the change rooms in their normal clothing all with scowls on their faces.

"We are never talking about that again." Tony hissed. Everyone nodded except Amelia.

"You brought the rest of your weapons?" Loki asked spotting the bundle.

Jack nodded. "I'm out of practice."

"Yeah right! That's what you said about your bow and arrow aim!" Clint grumbled. Jack laughed.

"We could help fix that." Loki said.

"Yay!" Thor said. He started randomly running ahead of the group.

Loki leaned over to Jack. "*I think Amelia has him under a spell.*" He said in frost giant.

Jack shrugged. "*You never know, but I doubt it.*" The assassin responded. The god of winter held his daughters hand as they walked to the training ring.

"What happened on earth?" She asked.

"The Burgess pack was attacked by a nightmare." Jack said shaking his head.

"Was anyone hurt?" Loki asked. Jack shook his head. "What about the Guardians?"

"No kids where hurt, so it's not their business." Jack said dismissively.

"What is a guardian?" Natasha asked.

"Guardians protect children from Pitch, his nightmares and any other threat. Last year he tried to take over the world, again and Manny called me in to help." Jack explained.

"How did Shield not know about that?" Steve asked.

"Well, probably because they don't believe in fairy tales." Jack said sarcastically.

"Who are the guardians?"

"The Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Santa and the Easter bunny."

"By your tone of voice, I'm guessing you don't particularly like these guardians." Banner observed.

Jack shrugged. "They don't know me. They think I'm an irresponsible kid."

"So they don't know you're a werewolf ninja dad?" Tony questioned.

"Basically. I'm not a ninja, I'm an assassin." Jack said. Amelia tugged on his sleeve and pulled him forward. The pair broke out into a run and easily past the avengers.

"Hey watch were you're going!" Tony yelped jumping out of the way.

Jack laughed as they dogged around plants and statues making sure nothing fell over. If they so much as leaned, Jack would command the wind to put them back.

The pair gained on Thor; then flew past him. The god of thunder quickly fell behind. Amelia finally stopped when they reached the training ring. Thor followed soon after. He doubled over trying to catch his breath. Jack laughed. "Too tired to train?" He asked.

Thor punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Never, I can still keep up with my baby brother!" He said. Thor grabbed Jack and gave him a noogie.

"Ow! Stop! That hurts!" Jack winced trying to get away from Thor.

"A master at almost every combat style and you still can't stop me?" Thor laughed. He let the white haired teen go. Jack ruffled his hair until it was back to its old spiky self.

The avengers walked in with Loki trailing behind. Thor sat his hammer down and picked up a sword while Loki pulled his dagger from his back. Amelia went over to her uncle's hammer and pulled on the handle.

"Not going to happen honey." Jack said. She sat down beside it annoyed still pulling on its leather strap. "Maybe you could steal a forklift to lift it." The assassin suggested. He unwrapped his weapons bundle and pulled out his other hidden blade and strapped it on tightly.

"You're planning to fight with just a bracer?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack smirked. "This is no ordinary bracer." He triggered the blades with a flick of his wrists. The assassin held his hands up to show him.

"You can fight with those?" Banner asked. Jack nodded.

"I've never seen anything like it before. How old is it?" Tony asked.

"The original design was made in the 5th century BCE and required a finger to be removed before use, but mine is newer and didn't need a finger removed for use. It was made during the revolutionary war. The newest ones use electricity to kill their target." Jack explained.

"Could I see the blueprints?" Tony asked.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, trade secret." He said stepping into the ring where Thor and Loki were already sparing. Loki had Thor pinned up against the railing. The god of mischief noticed Jack's presence and let Thor go.

"Two on one?" He asked. "Thor and I verse you?"

Jack nodded. He stood in the centre of the wooden training ring with Thor and Loki across from each other on the edges.

Loki struck first trying to knock Jack off balance; swinging high. The assassin ducked under Loki's arm and elbowed him in the side. Loki grunted and righted himself. Jack stood with one blade in front of him the other behind his back.

"Come on, you can do better than that." Jack mocked. Loki growled. The god of mischief's eyes flickered to behind Jack. The assassin heard soft footsteps behind him, but pretended not to notice Thor attempting to sneak up on him.

Jack crossed his blades as Thor's sword came down apon him. He pushed the swords blade to the side, away from him. Thor stumbled forward from the force of his attack. The assassin spun blocking another high blow from Loki and countered the god of mischief, twisting the man's wrist making him drop his knife. Jack kicked his shins. Loki faltered grabbing the railing for support.

Jack spotted Loki's sleeve hanging from his wrist. He smirked and grabbed a throwing knife from his back. The assassin swiftly threw the knife at the loose fabric. The frost patterned knife easily cut through the cloth and stuck into the wood railing of the training ring. Loki gasped and tried to pull the knife out, but it wouldn't budge. Jack smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at Thor who had got distracted by a butterfly. Jack would have face palmed if he had the time. He grabbed another knife and threw it at the fabric between Loki's legs. The sharp silver knife caught the tail of the god's robes and stuck into the side of the ring.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" Loki hissed still trying to pull the knifes out. Jack turned his attention back to Thor. The god of thunder was just noticing Loki's predicament and raised his sword. The assassin spun and kicked the man low, avoiding the sword and knocking Thor off balance. Jack would use his blades to hurt his enemies in a real fight, but not sparing with his brothers.

Thor tripped and quickly recovered taking another swing at Jack. The assassin dropped to the ground on his hands and kicked Thor in the chest sending him backwards over the railing and face first into the dirt. The spirit of winter laughed as Thor got up and spit out a mouthful of dirt.

"Okay, you win." Loki admitted still tugging on the knifes. "Could you please get these things out now?"

Jack walked over and easily pulled the knifes out of the wood. "I loosened them up for you." Loki grumbled.

"Sure you did." Jack rolled his eyes as he put the knifes back behind his hood. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the hay."

Jack sighed as he rolled over still half asleep. Amelia was in her own bed on the other side if the room snoring quietly.

The assassin gasped clutching his head as a wave of intends pain washed over him. He rolled out of bed hitting the floor with a loud 'thud.' Jack groaned as he pulled himself up and staggered over to Amelia's bed. She was already awake and staring at him with wide panicked eyes.

**AN: hey guys sorry that took so long. It didn't help that I started playing Team Fortress 2. If you play, you might see me. My user name is Jokul Frosti (I know so original, not really). I also went and saw Transformers 4 (amazing movie!) which caused me to go back and rewatch everything Transformers! New Michael bay ones as well as the original series and motion picture. Whoops.**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**AN: I drew a picture of Jack during the shoot off with Clint. Although Clint's not in it and Jack's arm is messed up. It's on my Deviantart profile if you want to check it out.  
**  
"Prince Jokul! Are you I'll?" A palace guard asked worriedly watching the prince walk shakily by with his daughter at his side.

"No." He said. "Just a small headache." The guard curtly nodded and continued on his way. "We'll fly the rest of the way."

"Are you sure you're okay to fly?" Amelia asked looking him over with worried eyes.

Jack nodded. "I'm fine." The pain had past, but a shadow remained.

Jack held Amelia's hand as they took off into the night sky.

-) Flashback (-

Once Jack had calmed Amelia down and the pain had subsided, he told her what was going on and what was going to happen. The winter god quickly changed into his assassin's robes and weapons. The assassin decided to keep his staff in its charm form. He started down the hall with Amelia following close behind.

-)Back to the Future(-

They reached the bifrost in half the time it would have taken to walk. Heimdall was waiting for him. "Jokul, are you alrig-"

"I'm fine." Jack interrupted the guardian. "Please open a portal outside of Moscow." Heimdall nodded and did what he was told. Jack shifted as he jumped through the portal with Amelia following close behind.

The white wolf was worried about the pack living on the outskirts of Moscow. The alpha, Magna wasn't responding to any form of contact. The packs closest to them could hear howling and it wasn't a good howling. It was one of pain and loss that was cut off for some reason.

Jack peered into the forest, it was snowing lightly. The pack was close by; he could hear their paws in the snow. The white wolf looked over to Amelia. She was scenting the air. Jack walked forward; Amelia followed keeping her head low. All they could do was hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.

-) Guardians (-

"What do you think happened?" Tooth asked. The guardians where looking in a forest on the outskirts of Moscow when they stumbled apon the body of a wolf. The smoky grey wolf had no severe wounds and wasn't very old. The only wounds were a few cuts on its pads and a bite mark on his leg.

"Does it matter?" Bunny spat watchful eyes scanning the forest. He swore he could feel eyes on him. "It's a dead wolf. It's none of our business."

"True, but the poor thing shouldn't have died from its wounds." Tooth shook her head looking down at the body. "It's too bad."

"Yeah, one less predator to kill things, too bad." Bunny said sarcastically. "Can we leave now?"

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked rolling his eyes. Sandy nodded in agreement. "Yes, let's go."

North was about to throw down a snow globe when Bunny stopped him. "Wait."

As soon as the guardians left the pack slowly emerged from the forest. They walked with their heads and tails down, whimpering and whining. A light grey wolf ran towards the body. He nudged the downed alpha, expecting him to move.

"Dad?" He whispered heartbrokenly.

"Ipsum?" His mother said. He looked back to her with sad eyes. "He's gone; Magna's gone."

Jack and Amelia padded into the group of wolves. Some nodded as they passed.

"Ipsum. Jack said gaining the young wolf's attention. "It's time." The grey wolf nodded and started to dig beside his father's body. Jack and Ipsum's mother helped. Amelia stayed behind with the pack, just watching. Before the family buried the body Jack inspected it. A few scrapes and a bite mark shouldn't have killed a strong alpha like Magna. There was no scent of poison, natural or not. The white wolf shook his head. There was absolutely no reason a young powerful wolf should have died, or the amount of pain he was in before his death.

"Let's move him." Jack said. Ipsum nodded and he, Jack and his mother started move Magna's body, but something black fell from his fur. "Wait." The wolf sniffed the black sand. "Nightmare sand. What was he doing out? Was anyone with him?"

"He said that he needed to check on something. No one was with him." Eldora, Ipsum's mother said.

"Did he say what he needed to check?" Jack asked. Eldora shook her head.

"He seemed stressed, so I didn't ask."

"Magna was killed by a nightmare. The bite mark was from it." Jack hissed between his teeth. Ipsum's eyes widened and his ears laid flat on his head.

"I'm going to kill that shadow!" He growled baring his sharp teeth.

"Anger won't bring him back." Eldora said as she started to push the dirt back into the hole covering the former alpha's body before a fresh layer of snow covered the ground over the grave.

"Ipsum, as the first born and eldest pup, you become the new alpha. You can choose to keep the same beta or pick a new one." Jack stated.

Ipsum nodded. "I will keep Oswego as my beta. He is older and wiser than me. He knows a lot more about the pack and forest than me."

"Wise words coming from such a young wolf. You'll make a fine alpha." Jack smiled. Amelia brushed up against his side. "You can probably already here the other alphas. It's a bit overwhelming at first, but you'll get use to it. If you have any questions or concerns just call for me."

Ipsum turned to Oswego. "Keep everyone inside; don't let anyone out except the hunters. I want guards at the den entrance 24/7. 3 hour shifts on rotations."

Oswego nodded and started to lead the pack back to their den. Ipsum and Eldora followed behind the pack.

Jack turned to Amelia. "I'm going to check for more signs of nightmares."

The assassin started to sniff around but found nothing signaling a nightmares presence, but someone else was here. Jack was surprised he didn't notice it before. The tracks were almost too obvious. Giant boot prints beside huge rabbit paw prints.

'_What were the guardians doing here?_' He thought. Their steps ended a few meters from where they started. '_They must have used a snow globe._' Jack assumed.

"Come on Amelia, let's go to the clearing." Jack said. She nodded and they started off into the woods. There was a clearing 5 miles west were it would be easier for Heimdall to see and pick them up.

As they trekked through the forest Jack could hear murmuring. Then the wind blew and Jack tensed. "Amelia, go hide in the bushes. Don't come out until I call." He commanded.

"What? Why?" Amelia sputtered.

"I'll explain later. Now go!"

Amelia nodded and disappeared into the forest. Jack turned to where he heard the murmuring. He slowly crept forward. Jack jumped at the huge 6 foot tall rabbit.

Bunny's eyes widened in fear. "Hey, hey, hey!" He said panicked. "I'm not going to hurt you." He sputtered jumping behind North.

"Oh is Bunny afraid of the big bad wolf?" Tooth cooed mockingly.

"Big!" North laughed. "That wolf isn't even fully grown! And he's looking at you like you're his next meal."

"We'll just don't stand there! Do something!" Bunny yelped. Jack growled baring his teeth. North pulled his sword and waved it halfheartedly at the wolf. Jack rolled his eyes and bit down on the dull side of the sword and pulled it from North's hand. He threw it into the forest. North gasped.

"Don't hurt it!" Tooth squealed.

"I'm not trying to!" North yelled. "Sandy, knock it out!"

Sandy shook his head. He created images of a wolf + dream sand = nothing.

"You mean it doesn't work on wolves?" Bunny screeched. "What about Jamie's dog? It worked on her!"

Sandy showed a picture of a wolf and a dog. Clearly showing that there was a difference.

Jack rolled his eyes listing to the guardians bickering. Maybe it was time to tell his friends about everything. The assassin was going to need some help fighting Pitch and his minions if he didn't want to put the packs in danger.

Jack shifted. "Hey guys."

**AN IMPORTANT!: I'm going on vacation next week and won't have internet to upload. After I have 2 weeks of volunteering at summer camps.…. So it might be a while before I upload a new chapter, sorry. End of important part. The names I have used for wolfs all except Oswego and Eldora (which are race tracks) have meanings in Latin. Well Google translate Latin. Anyways I think this is the worst chapter I've ever written!**


End file.
